Ketika Levi menjadi Admiral!
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Karena sendal jepit bumerang yang berbalik mengenainya, Levi secara tak sadar terdampar ke masa depan alias zaman perang dunia! Dan secara kebetulan sekali, Levi sudah menjadi seorang Admiral dari Jepang! Bagaimana cara Levi kembali ke dunia pertitanan? Dan sepertinya dia sudah jatuh cinta.. cover punya gue! warning Harem!Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

Ketika Levi menjadi Admiral!

summary: karena sendal jepit bumeramg yang berbalik mengenainya, Levi secara tak sadar terdampar ke masa depan alias zaman peperangan! Dan secara kebetulan, Levi sudah menjadi seorang Admiral dari Jepang! Bagaimana cara Levi kembali ke dunia pertitanan?! Dan dia sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta..

Happy Reading!

* * *

~~o0o~~

"Ciat! Hiyat! Pletak! Ciyuw!" Hanji berchunibyo ria saat melihat Levi yang sedang sibuk latihan boxing. Chunibyo merupakan hal yang ia lakukan sebagai makanan sehari-hari. Levi kehilangan konsenterasiudangbusukamis.

"Titip sendal gue kuso megane!" seru Levi sambil melemparkan sendal jepit miliknya yang mereknya berhasil disensor. Hanji berhasil menghindar dengan gesit dan sendal itu mendarat mulus di kepalanya Armin yang sedang sibuk memotong wortel. Pisau ditanangannya tiba-tiba meleset dan mengoreskan luka yang sangat dalam. Armin teriak alay bin lebay.

"Serius amat latihan browsing apalah ampe lupa kalo titan itu kulitnya tebal dan ngak mempan untuk di tinju walau mas Ali sekalipun.." tukas Hanji sembari menyeka wajah Levi yan esmosi dua porsi.

"Geblek!" Levi meremukkan tulang jemari Hanji yan menempel di wajah gantengnya. "Tau ngak? Buat apa aku berlatih boxing?!" sambungnya. Hanji menganguk mantap kepo.

"Aku akan memetahkan seluruh tulang-tulangmu hingga kau tak bisa merangkak lagi!" Duaggh! Levi menninju Hanji hingga Terbang kelangit ketujuh!. Terdengar teriakan Hanji yang menggema.

"Kuso megane!.." Levi kembali bertinju.

Tiba-tiba terdengar musik roman, Levi menoleh ke sumber melihat Erwin yang sedang asyik mengobati luka Armin sambil ngegombal.

"Kamu tahu ngak.. Kenapa Eren itu bisa jadi Titan?!" Erwin memulai. Dengan polosnya Armin menjawab.

"Karena suntikan ramuan rahasia!"

"Salah!" tukas Erwin.

"Karena senter pembesarnya Doranamon!"

"Salah!"

"Kekenyangan makan kepiting peti"

"Salah!" Armin mengerut dahi.

"Lah?! Terus apa?!"

"Karena aku sayang kamu!" Armin menutup mukanya yang malu dan blushing. Erwin joget ala Dora karena berhasil ngegombal.

"Matiin musiknya telel!" Levi melemparkan dua sendal jepitnya dengan sekuat tenaga kepada kedua pasangan humu itu. Levi mengendus lega yang tiba-tiba saja musik menjenkelkan itu berganti menjadi musik horor.

Tunggu! Tadi Levi telah melemparkan sebelah sendalnya ke hanji dan mengenai Armin, lalu kenapa sendalnya utuh lagi?!. Levi tercengang.

"Levi awas! Seru Erwin pake toa. Levi mendapatkan satu sendalnya yang ternyata adalah bumerang berbalik menghampirinya dengan kecepatan 100km/jam dan mendarat mulus di wajahnya hingga ia tejatuh.

"Naujubilah! Levi! Kau cemen banget! Masa karena sendal kau blah blah blah"ciloteh Erwin yang keras pake toa pun terdengar mulai melemah. Levi kehilangan kesadarannya. Sesuatu yang sangat mencengangkan ketika manusia terkuat sejagat waifu harus pingsan karena lemparan sendalnya sendiri.

~~o0o~~

"Teitoku-san!.. Teitoku-san!.. Teitoku-san!"

Levi tersentak dari tidurnya di atas pasir yang halus. Ia melihat sosok wanita surai choklat panjang di kucir kuda beroppai cup wow menggenggam tangan Levi kuat. Ia tampak sangat sedih dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Levi mengakui kalau dia cewek tercantik yang pernah ia lihat.

"Apa yang.. Siapa kau.. ukh!" Levi meringis mendapatkan kepalanya berdarah.

"Maafkan aku Teitoku-san! Tak sengaja aku menembakmu dengan meriamku saat aku latihan.. Dan sepertinya kau lupa ingatan sekarang.." jelas gadis cantik itu sambil menyeka air matanya. Levi mengerut dahi, ia yakin sekali kalau barusan dia lagi di bacot oleh pak bosnya si alis tebal Erwin binti tuyulpret.

"Aku ada dimana?!" Levi melirik sekeliling, melihat suatu yang berkilau tepat di depannya.

"Demi cucunya dewa Wisnu! Itu danau atau apaan?!" Levi histeris. Wanita itu tercengang.

"Teitoku-san?! Bukankah itu laut?! Kami tiap hari berlayar atas perintahmu loh?!" Levi garuk pantat. Tak mengerti apa maksud wanita itu.

"Kau siapa?! Kenapa memanggilku 'Teitoku'(Admiral)?!" Wanita itu 100% yakin bahwa Levi hilang ingatan.

"Aku Yamato dari Yamato class, jenis kapal petarung. Aku adalah kapal milikmu Teitoku-san. Dan kau adalah Admiral dari Nipon yang terkuat dan cerdas yang pernah ada.." Levi makin melongo."Kapal? Admiral terkuat? Nipon?! Kau adalah kapal?! Lelucon macam apa itu?!"

"Tanyakan saja pada KADOKAWA.." Levi makin tak karuan. Yamato menggeleng, Levi perlu istirahat sekarang. Tak lama muncul gadis lain berambut hitam panjang lurus menggunakan bando putih yang datang dengan berkas laporan. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Levi yang berlumuran darah.

"Teitoku-san?! Kau berdarah?! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?!" kedatangan Ooyodo bak bidadari jatuh dari surga dihadapan Levi, Eeya. Tapi sayangnya ia sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ooyodo, tolong bantu aku memapah Teitoku pergi ke kamarnya" titah Yamato. Ooyodo segera membantu Levi berdiri, tapi dicegahnya.

"Tak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri.." ujarnya dengan aura berkilauan bebebentuk kristal. Yamato dan Ooyodo terheran, dan akhirnya mereka pun memaksanya untuk mau dihantar keruangannya. Levi tercengan ketika melihat ruangannya yang besar, mewah, rapi dan bersih.

"Hei.. Apa maksudnya ini.. Ini bukan kamarku, dan juga sepertinya disini bukanlah tempat ku.." ujar Levi.

"Kau bicara apaan Teitoku-san.. Lihat pakaianmu?!" tukas Ooyodo sambil menunjuk bayangan mereka dicermin. Levi menatap kaget cermin besar itu, ia baru sadar kalau seragam pasukan survey cropnya tertukar dengan pakaian serba putih yang ia gunakan sekarang.

"Dan coba lihat itu.." jari telunjuk gadis itu mengarah pada papan nama yang berada diatas meja di depan jendela. Tertulis disana nam 'Levi Ackerman'.

"A-apa?! Ini tidak mungkin.."

"Kok hari ini Teitoku-san aneh banget ya?!" bisik Ooyodo pada Yamato. Yamato keringat dingin.

"S-sebenarnya.." Yamato menjelaskan semuanya kepada Ooyodo. Ooyodo menganguk paham.

"Aku mengerti Yamato-san.. Mungkin ini agak sulit tapi, sekarang kita akan membuatnya ingat kembali!" ujarnya dengan semangat 45. Yamato mengangguk setuju.

"Teitoku-san.. Mari kujelaskan semuanya padamu"

~~o0o~~

Dan akhirnya, Ooyodo menjelaskan semuanya. Dimulai dari kerja keras Levi dalam mengumpulkan beberapa kapal yang berawal dari Inazuma, perjuangannya melawan kapal Abbysal di map 5 dimana starternya Inazuma adalah kapal yang pertama kali ia tenggelamkan.

"Sungguh malangnya kau Inazuma.. Kau kapal pertama dan juga pertama tenggelam.." komentar Levi. Ooyodo dan Yamato nyengir saja, padahal bisa dibilang kalau berkat Teitoku inilah dia tenggelam. Tapi kenyataannya, itu adalah kapal pertama dan terakhir yang pernah tenggelam olehnya. Dan pada akhirnya, Inazuma berhasil didapatkan lagi.

Belum lagi para Abbysal, kebanyakan mereka sangat takut jika kapal armada Levi sedang mengadakan battle. bahkan BB Water Oni yang memiliki dua monster nista nan jijik ikut lari terbirit-birit. Belum lagi kapal-kapal yang ia miliki. Yamato ada, Musashi ada, Nagato ada, Mutsu ada, Ooyodo ada, Bismarck ada, Isokaze ada, Taihou ada, para kaze-kaze lengkap bahkan kazekage, semua kapal langka ada! Bahkan karena kehebatannya, Adolf Hitler menghadiahkan Prinz Uegan padanya. Masih banyak penjelasan lain yang sangat panjang kayak tali monyet panjat pohon kelapa. Dalam seharian bercerita tanpa henti, akhirnya Levi bangkit sebagai Teitoku dengan menyandang bendera Nipon cahaya Asia.

"Aku! Levi Ackerman! Siap ngemaso untuk melindungi para gadis-gadisku!" tekat Levi kuat. Ooyodo, Yamato dan Kongou(yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada) memerangku lengan Levi manja.

"Kyaa!.. Teitoku-sama.." Levi tersenyum puas. Walau hanya punya wajah ganteng dan selalu masam, tapi dikit-dikit dia itu juga bisa senyum walau tipis. Apalagi kalau dikelilingi para gadis armada yang cantik cantik ini. Levi siap ngemaso melawan kapal Abbysal demi menjadi raja harem yang eksotis..

"Lihatlah aku Erwin.. Mantan ukemu ini akan menjadi raja penguasa didunia ini.."

Akankah Levi benar-benar akan berjuang?! Lalu kenapa dia tak mau pulang ke zaman titan?! Bukannya tak mau, tapi disana kurang menghibur karena cewek-ceweknya kurang menarik. Nantikan chapter selanjutnya ya~..

TBC

* * *

pyuh~ iseng iseng buat nih fic jadi wajar kalo ceritanya ngawurr~ okeh.. kalo mau ngelanjut silahkan di Review... see you next chapter! ^^0


	2. Chapter 2

Levi memandangi laut biru dari jendela. Sebenarnya bukan laut, tapi melihat para gadis armada yang bermain ria disana. Ada Shimakaze yang bermain selancar dan pantsunya keliatan, ada Akatsuki klas yang sedang membuat istana pasir, ada Atago dan Takao yang lagi kejar kejaran dan tertawa-tawa dangan oppainya yang mendrible. Pampakapam~

"Hmm.. Pemandangan langka macam apa itu.." Levi bergumam dengan hati yg damai. Baru kali ini merasa mempunyai tempat harem yang luar binasa. Hampir semua gadis ditempat ini suka nempel padanya, ada Kongou yang sangat tergila-gila padanya, ada Akashi yang diam diam menyukanya, ada Ooyodo si kacamata cantik yang selalu hadir disisinya, Dan yang paling penting, ada Yamato yang cantiknya bak malaikat dari negri khayangan.

Biasanya kalau di survey crops, pasti ia dijadikan uke oleh Erwin dan Eren, ada Mikasa yang sering melototinya dg tatapan tajam, dan ada Hanji yang suka mengganggunya, walau ada cewek yang masuk tipenya, tapi sudah berpulang kerahmatullah (nunjuk batu nisan almarhumah Petra binti ral). dibandingkan disini..

"Ini adalah surgaku.." Levi dikelilingi screentoon kilau kilau saat ini.

~~o0o~~

"Teitoku.. Saya akan menyampaikan laporan minggu ini.." Akashi, gadis armada berambut pink kini berdiri didepan Levi yang duduk santai sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Mm.." jawabnya cool dengan raut wajah yang cuek. Akashi sampai ingin menenggelamkan dirinya kelaut dengan sikap dingin yang menggemaskan Teitokunya itu.

Levi membaca kertas kertas laporan tersebut dengan seksama sambil terus menyeruput tehnya (yang sebenarnya udah habis) sehingga tampak keren, Akashi dibuat makin memanas.

"Laporan kuterima, dan sekarang jalankan 'misi'.." ucap Levi kemudian. Akashi cukup kaget dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Hah?! Misi?!".

"Jalankan misi Event , pastikan sumberdaya cukup, dan nanti aku akan menyusun strategi. Kumpulkan para Kanmusu besok pagi.."

"B-Baik!"

~~o0o~~

Levi memasangkan topi kebesarannya dengan rapi. Suasana tegang cukup dirasakan di aula besar yang dipadati oleh kanmusu, Sepertinya Levi cukup membuat para kanmusu menjadi tegang saat ini.

"Siapkan diri kalian, karena lusa kita akan bertempur melawan abyssal ship untuk memperluas wilayah dan menambah sumber daya untuk kalian.. Kita akan mengikuti Event musim panas!" serunya dengan tegas. Para Kanmusu jadi ber'eh' ria, dan lansung ngeribut.

"Sepertinya akan memakan banyak sumber daya"

"Yei! Pertarungan Malam akan tiba!"

"Kaga-san, kalo resonya Teitoku habis, sisakan bauksitmu untukku ya.."

"Hiyei!"

"Yukikaze ngak akan tenggelam!"

"Kayaknya bakal ada Teruzuki.."

"Aku bukan hotel!"

Levi mendehem, mengisyaratkan mereka untuk diam, Dangan sekejab, mereka bisa terdiam walau Naka masih bernyanyi layaknya idol.

"Jangan khawatir soal sumber daya, aku sudah mengumpulkan banyak sekali sumber daya dan ember instan" tangapnya sambil menunjukkan angka reso yang mencapai puluhan ribu reso dan ratusan ember yang ia kumpulkan selama ini. Para kanmusu jadi ber'ohh' ria.

"Pokoknya kalian harus siap menjalankan misi ini, jangan pikirkan yang lain selain bagaimana cara untuk menang! Ingat itu! Kalian itu harus kerja kalau mau perut kenyang.." titahnya lagi.

"Katanya mau ngemaso.. tapi malah ngekuso.." bisik Ooyodo pada Akashi. Akashi hanya nyengir kuda.

"Ngak apa apa kok.. yang penting dia itu Teitoku yang keren.. Aku sih ngak apa apa.."

~~o0o~~

Layaknya seorang gadis armada yang siap bertempur. Bismarck, Prinz Uegan, duo sota Z1 Z3 dan Ro-500, kapal dari jerman yang siap bertempur melawan para Abyssialan demi membuat Teitoku bangga.

Tenryuu, Tetsuta, Kiso, Agano, Akitsukaze dan Tokitsukaze bersiap untuk ekspedisi mengumpulkan sumber daya.

Sedangkan Yamato, Musashi, Shigure, Yudachi, Taihou dan Kaga siap bergabung dengan pasukan Jerman. Begitu pula armada lainnya.

"Lalu aku tugasnya apa?!" tanya Akagi yang merasa tidak berguna kalau hanya duduk diam saja. Akagi tidak diikut sertakan karena baru saja memakan Rappu Kai dan tak mau ngaku.

"Tugasmu adalah makan sekenyang kenyangnya, Makmia akan membuatkanmu kari dalam porsi besar.." titah Levi yang sudah memaafkan Akagi dan hal itu sukses membuat Akagi berlari ke cafenya Makmia secepat kilat.

Levi mengendus kecil dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya, ia memperbaiki letak topi laksamana yang bertengker manis di kepalanya lalu berdacak pinggang menatap kepergian gadis gadisnya yang berlayar di laut biru.

"Aku juga harus berjuang"

~~o0o~~

"Gawat! Para Kanmusunya Levi datang! Lari!" TA yang memiliki api bewarna kuning yang dikenal ganas jadi lari terbirit birit melihat rombongan Kanmusu yang baru saja datang. WO atau disebut juga BWS yang membawa kompor gas biru tidak jadi melancarkan serangan.

"Ada Shigure!" RU jadi ikut ikutan kabur dari medan perang.

Dan pertarungan ini sukses mendapatkan nilai 'SS' yang imposibru. Sebagai Drop, Levi mendapatkan Isokaze si DD mitos.

"Scrap! Aku tak butuh 2 Isokaze.." gumam Levi dengan masam.

Penjelajahan pun dilanjutkan ke rute selanjutnya. Ditengah jalan, Levi dihadang oleh Hoppou ,Airflat Hime dan Seaport yang siap tempur walau mereka harus tenggelam sekalipun.

"Burning Love!" seru Kongou dan menembakan meriam cintanya dengan dua kali serangan lansung critical mengenai hoppou dan tenggelam.

"Kalau saja kau bukan Abyssal, aku pasti tidak akan menenggelamkanmu.." ucap Levi sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Kongou sebagai pujian untuknya. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana ekspresi Kongou saat ini. Pastinya kegirangan senang.

Seaport dan Hime yang tadinya bertekad akan mengalahkan Kanmusunya Levi jadi lansung ambil langkah seribu. Dan lagi, Levi mendapatkan nilai SS dan Dropnya kali ini adalah Akizuki.

"Akizuki akan kujadikan makanan untuk Yamato, aku tak butuh 2 Akizuki!" Levi kecewa dengan pemberian RNG-sama.

Suasana mencekam pun datang, pasukan Armada gabungan lansung memasuki pertarungan malam saat hampir mencapai medan tempur utama.

"Aku suka pertarungan malam!" seru Sendai sangat senang lalu menyalakan senter miliknya.

Musuh kali ini cukup kuat, ada DD hime dan CV hime menghadang mereka. CV Hime melancarkan serangan udara dengan menerbangkan Hell Cat yang disebut Takoyaki dan pesawat yang dikepalanya ada api bewarna biru yang disebut juga kompor gas yang kuat. momen ini membuat Maya terkekeh, Maya mampu menghacurkan semua pesawat itu dengan mudah. Tapi sayangnya Bismarck terkena serangan tersebut hingga rusak menengah.

"Jangan khawatir Teitoku.. Aku akan baik baik saja.. Aku Rapopo.."

Levi tentu tak tinggal diam melihat gadis armadanya terluka. Levi pun mengambil keputusan dengan turun lansung ke medan perang. Dengan menggunakan sepatu anti tenggelam yang dipinjamnya dari Akagi yang saat ini asyik memakan karinya Makmia. Ia menghampiri Bismarck yang sekarat.

"Jangan menyerah.. Aku akan melindungimu.." ujarnya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Bismarck dengan efek lampu sorot dan bunga mawar bertebaran. Bismarck merona, ia mau karam saja sekalian . Para kanmusu lainnya jadi iri hati.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau turun ke medan perang dengan tangan kosong begitu?! Mati kau!" CV hime melancarkan serangan kedua. Kali ini takoyaki beterbangan.

Levi dengan tangan kosong menangkis dan meninju godok ala Jepang itu tanpa sedikitpun yang tersisa, Levi mengisaratkan Yamato dan Musashi untuk segera menyerang.

"Tembak!" seru Yamato dan Musashi lalu menembakkan meriam ganas mereka hingga tenggelamnya CV Hime dan DD Hime yang belum sempat melakukan penyerangan.

Lagi lagi, Levi mendapat nilai SS dan hadiah berupa kapal selam langka si I-401.

"Kasih makan untuk Mutsu! Tidak butuh 2 I-401" Levi ingin sekali menghajar RNG

yang ngasih drop jelek. Padahal Levi berharap mendapat gadis armada baru dan segar.

"Teitoku emang hebat.. Membuang kapal langka? Teitoku emang luar binasa!" puji para kanmusu yang penuh cinta.

Akhirnya satu langkah lagi menuju Bos, tapi Levi khawatir akankah dia bisa pulang dengan selamat? Sudah di pastikan ada Bos baru yang siap menenggelamkan gadis gadisnya, Bismarck mengalami rusak menengah, ditambah lagi ada BB Hime Symbiotic dan BB Water Ony yang siap menghajar kapal petarung dan kapal induknya. Kapal penghancur yang seharusnya bisa mengalahkan mereka sudah kelelahan. Levi kudupie emang?! Onde mande.. Baru kali ini Levi sangat panik. Pokok e nantikan aja chapter selanjutnya untuk melihat keputusan apa yang diambilnya.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Maaf minna, sedikit kesalahan teknis. Ceritanya belum habis di chapter ini.. hehehe.. Gomennasai...

silahkan dibaca..

Kompas mabok tidak menyesatkan armada perang yang dikomandoi oleh Levi, akhirnya mereka memasuki titik perang yg sebenarnya, yaitu tempatnya bos. Dengan percaya diri, mereka yakin akan membawa kemenangan dan Teruzuki ke Neval Base. Tapi sepertinya, mereka harus mengulun keyakinan itu mentah-mentah, karena Levi menghadapi suatu kecengangan yang luar binasa.

Levi membelalakkan bola matanya hingga hampir saja melompat keluar, lidahnya kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata, jarinya gemeteran sampai harus mengigit-gigit jari lentiknya Haruna. Levi dan kanmusunya sudah memasuki medan tempur yang terakhir, yaitu pertempuran dengan para Abbysal ganas. Levi berpikir kalau lawan kali ini adalah BB Hime, dan bos baru yang mirip Akizuki dan tak kalah ganasnya, Dan Levi tak menyangka juga akan bertemu orang yang mustahil ditemui, yaitu komandan pasukan pengintai, siapa lagi kalau bukan Erwin Smith si pirang sok tamfan, ia berpakaian serba hitam, yaitu pakaian Abbysal Admiral.

"Ngak mungkin.." ucap Levi seakan bermimpi di siang bolong, Erwin tersenyum simpul sambir menyiramkan air fakta kepadanya agar segera bangun.

"Bahkan di dunia ini pun kau di kenal sebagai admiral terkuat.. Kau memang hebat Levi" pujinya, Levi mengerinyat kesal, dia itu nyindir atau apa?.

"Apa maksudnya ini?! Kenapa kau juga ada disini?!" ujar Levi geram, Erwin mengendus kecil.

"Duniamu bukanlah disini Levi, kau berasal dari Dunia pertitanan.." ucapnya.

"Kau kira kau bisa datang kesini karena bumerang sandal jepitmu itu?! Kau salah Levi, akulah yang mengirimmu kemari.."

Levi terkejut, bagaimana bisa dia merencanakan hal yang diluar logika seperti ini? apakah Erwin sehebat itu?!.

"Jangan bohong deh! Teitoku itu sudah lama berada disini, nano desu!"sanggah Inazuma yang mengaku sebagai starter yang setia pada Levi.

"Benar! Bahkan aku juga mempunyai laporan pertama dimana beliau pertama kali diaangkat menjadi kapten.." sahut Ooyodo lalu di panguti oleh yang lainnya.

"Aku yang merekayasa semua dokumen dan ingatan kalian semua, jadi wajar kalau banyak bukti kuat Levi memang berasal dari sini.. Tapi sebenarnya dia bukanlah Teitoku kalian.." ternyata Erwin lebih pandai menyanggah, para kanmusu mulai terdiam, bahkan Bismarck yang di papah oleh Prinz Uegan mulai nangis minyak dan peluru.

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini huh?!" tanya Levi dengan nada geram, baik disini maupun di dunia titan, Erwin tetap saja menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja karena..." Erwin memutus kalimatnya, ia memasang tatapan penuh kemarahan di wajahnya.

"Karena kau telah memutuskan hubungan kita waktu itu! Padahal aku masih sangat sayang padamu! Kau tahu itu kan?! Aku akan membalaskan dendamku padamu dengan memberitahumu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan cinta!" ujar Erwin penuh kemarahan, Levi mendecih kesal.

"Dasar om-om humu! Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu sebagai kekasih! cintaku hanya untuk gadis armada yang mau mempertaruhkan nyawanya padaku! Jangan harap balas dendam akan menyelesaikan masalahmu itu peak!"

Levi memerintahkan Kaga dan Taihou untuk penyerang pertama kepada Erwin. Ternyata, Erwin memiliki perisai dimensi yang mustahik, ia pun memerintahkan Battleship Hime untuk melakukan serangan balasan. Alhasil, Maya dan Mutsu dibuat rusak berat oleh Battleship Hime itu.

"J-jangan remehkan aku! Lihat saja nanti" ringis Maya yang kesakitan dan bajunya juga robek-robek, Mutsu hanya menutupi buah dadanya dan ber"ara-ara".

"Sialan kau Erwin!" Desis Levi lalu memerintahkan Shigure, Yudachi dan Yukikaze untuk menenggelamkan BB Hime. Tapi, serangan mereka meleset, Levi hanya mendecih.

"Bagaimana Levi?! Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang membuatmu kacau dan marah?! Itulah yang aku rasakan waktu itu!" ujar Erwin lalu memerintahkan

Airfield Hime untuk menerbangkan onde-onde terbang ke udara. Walau rusak parah, Maya masih bisa menghancurkannya, tapi tak bisa menghindari torpedo yang dijatuhkannya. Bismarck, Z3, dan Kirishima rusak parah dan meninggal 1 hp.

"Kenapa.. padahal itu hanya hell cat yang sama seperti sebelumnya.." keluh Levi tampak putus asa, Airfield pun terkekeh.

"Fufufu.. dasar lemah" ujarnya meremehkan. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang mengatakan Levi itu lemah. Sangat kesal, Levi pun meninju Airfield tepat di wajahnya hingga babak belur. Kali ini Levi tak akan segan-segan menghajar wanita habis-habisan. pada akhirnya, Airfield Princess tenggelam dengan serangan meriam Musashi.

BB Hime melakukan serangan balasan dengan serangan cut in dan mengenai Musashi dan Yamato yang menjadi musuh alaminya, Sama seperti kapal lainnya, mereka juga mengalami rusak berat. Tidak sampai disitu, Erwin bahkan melemparkan satu serangan sendal jepit terbang yang entah darimana dia dapatkan, para kanmusu yang masih selamat terheran dengan sendal tersebut. Sesaat, Levi jadi ingat akan sendal jepit yang pernah membuatnya pingsan dan terdampar kesini, sandal yang membuatnya terhubung dengan dunia ini. Dan sekarang Levi tahu alasan kenapa sendal jepitnya waktu itu ada tiga buah, Erwinlah yang melemparkan sendal ini untuk membuatnya pingsan. Sendal jepit aneh itu akan menuju ke arah Yamato yang sedang kesakitan. Bahaya, Levi segera berlari kearahnya untuk melindungi Yamato dari serangan tunggal tersebut. Namun terlambat, sandal itu tepat menghantam kepala Yamato dengan 1000 damage critical hingga membuatnya tercebur kedalam laut.

Yamato tecengang, seperti tertelan dilautan, bahkan tidak bisa barkata-kata, apakah ini saatnya ia akan meninggalkan mereka semua?! Gadis armada semua, Musashi, dan juga.. Teitoku yang menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhirnya?..

"Inikah yang disebut dengan ' Aku tak bisa kembali

kesisi Laksamana'?!..."

ucap Yamato sambil sempat-sempatnya membaca doujin Ntr nyesek dari Shoukaku.

"Yamatre! Eh maksudnya YAMATO!" teriak Musashi yang hanya bisa menyaksikan saudara satu-satunya sudah 'tenggelam'.

Levi murka dan marah, apa yang bisa dilakukan Levi saat ini, tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkan sebuah kapal perang terbesar didunia yang tenggelam. Levi hanya bisa bernyanyi "Sakitnya tuh disini, didalam hatiku, sakitnya tuh disini, melihat kau tenggelam..~"

TBC

A/N: Huufft... Typo emang ngak bisa dielakkan. Saat aku membaca ulang chapter 1 dan 2, ternyata banyak yang salah ketik.. Maklum, Authornya udah stres LSC.. #curhatan seorang player newbie..

see you next chapter..


	4. Chapter 4

Levi POV singkat (Levi berpuisi)

Yamato..

* * *

Kau adalah gadis armada kebangganku, kau bunga tercantikku, kau adalah umat sejagat waiffu milikku, Aku bahkan sudah meminta Ooyodo menyiapkan cincin untukmu. Tapi, kenapa kau menenggelamkan dirimu kedalam lautan?! Kenapa Yamato? Apa kau tahu berapa banyak reso yang ku habiskan untukmu?! LSC ribuan kali untuk mendapatkanmu, tiap hari aku menyiapkan ribuan minyak dan peluru saat kau pulang pvp ataupun shorti, dan kini levelmu yang sudah 99 lenyap begitu saja?! Erwin brengsek!

Chapter 4

Levi menahan tangisnya, kemarahannya meluap-luap, Yamato yang ia cintai kini tidak akan kembali lagi, siapa juga yang bisa mengangkat kapal terbesar didunia itu sekarang?! Ia menyalahkan Erwin dan para Abbysialannya akan peristiwa ini. Bersiaplah untuk takut Erwin, karena Levi yang mulai ngamuk itu bahaya banget loh..

Levi merenggut pedang milik Tenryuu dan lansung menyerang Erwin tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu, ia menyerang lelaki pirang itu mati-matian dan tanpa ampun. Erwin kewalahan menangkis serangan manusia terkuat itu.

"Levi hentikan! Aku tahu aku sudah keterlaluan, tapi tolong dengarkan aku dulu!"

ujar Erwin dengan nafas terpenggal-penggal atau lebih tepatnya mendesah-desah, Levi tak bisa menahan emosinya dan terus menghunuskan pedang dengan membabi tuli.

"Kau puaskan! Aku sudah kehilangan orang yang kusayangi! itu kan yang kau inginkan?! Karena itu kau mengirimku kemarikan?! Kan!? Kan!? Kan?!" bentak Levi jalang eh maksudnya garang, Erwin hanya bisa tertegun.

"Teitoku sugoi-sugio..." puji Tenryuu jadi terkagum-kagum dengan pertarungan mereka.

"Baiklah! Aku bohong soal balas dendam itu, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin kau menjalani ujian disini.." jelas Erwin kemudian, Levi mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Ujian katamu?!" ucap Levi meminta kepastian. Erwin pun mengelar tikar diatas laut dan memakai yukata untuk memulai bercerita.

"Pada zaman dahulu~-" Levi mengancungkan shotgun ke kepala klimis itu, Erwin keringat dingin.

"Ceritakan saja dengan singkat!" ancamnya geram, kakinya udah kesemutan begini masih saja mau ngelawak.

" Secara garis besar inti bin umumnya, agar bisa meningkatkan kinerjamu dalam melawan titan nantinya, aku mengirimmu kemari untuk menanamkan cinta yang bisa membuatmu memiliki tujuan hidup.. Begitulah kira-kira, jadi jika ada kata yang kurang mohon ditambahkan dan jika ada kata yang salah mohon dibenarkan, seki-" penjelasan Erwin terputus karena Levi menarik pelatuk shotgun tersebut.

"B-baiklah, itu saja yang ingin kukatakan.." ujar Erwin dengan keringat sebesar biji rambutan bercucuran, Levi hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Kalau memang itu tujuanmu, kenapa kau melakukan hal sebanyak ini?! Kau tahu?! Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena tidak memiliki cinta dihatiku!" ujarnya lalu menarik shotgan tersebut, Erwin dapat bernafas lega.

"Aku punya maksud lain.." timpalnya."Jadi ayo kita pulang, Levi!?" tambahnya. Kali ini Levi terdiam, ia memang sudah menantikan ajakan itu dari tadi. Ia sudah merindukan masa-masa ketumbar dimana ia menjadi seorang prajurit, dan ia juga merindukan titan-titan yang datang menghampirinya untuk ber'Ikkeh-ikkeh kimochi' dengannya. Tapi, Levi juga tidak mau meninggalkan gadis armada yang ia sayangi, jika di timbang, dua pilihan ini sangatlah seimbang.

"Levi, kami membutuhkanmu.." Erwin mengulurkan tangannya, Levi masih bingung mau pilih ketumbar apa merica.

"Teitoku!" teriak para kanmussu histeris, Levi hanya bisa menatap mereka yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Tak tega meninggalkan dunia harem ini.

"Maaf Erwin, tapi aku-"

"Teitoku!" Akashi datang menghampirinya, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Levi dengan pasrah.

"Teitoku, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, dunia asalmu lebih membutuhkanmu, pergilah Teitoku, kami akan baik-baik saja tanpamu disini.. Pergilah Teito.. ku.." tutur Akashi dengan senyum dan air mata yang berjatuhan. Levi terpana, ia pun akhirnya tersenyum kecil dan membelai pucuk kepala gadis itu lembut.

"Itulah yang kusukai darimu, Akashi.." ucapnya, Akasi merah padam seperti kepiting rebus, ia pun akhirnya oleng dan terkapar dilautan. Semua Armada termasuk Abbysal datang berhamburan dan memeluknya untuk yang terakhir dan BB Hime saling berpelukan, Kaga dan CV Hime saling pandang, banyak Abbysal dan Kanmusu yang saling bejabat tangan untuk damai. Levi seperti menerima anugrah terbesar dari RNG-sama.

"Ayo kita pergi, Levi.." Levi pun menyambut uluran tangan Erwin, para kanmusu pun melambaikan tangannya dengan tangis haru.

"Sampai ketemu lagi Teitoku! Kami semua akan sangat merindukanmu!" Levi tersenyum simpul untuk pertama kalinya, para kanmusu dan abbysal pun bersorak-sorak.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Erwin, tapi dia berhasil mengirim Levi ke dunia ketumbar bersamanya.

"Selamat tinggal, para gadis armada dan.. Yamato.."

~~o0o~~

"BANGUN LEVI!" Levi tersentak dari tidurnya, suara keras melengking yang diteriakkan tepat di telinganya membuat gendang telinga serasa mau pecah. Dan secepat kilat, ia menonjok si kuso megane yang berteriak nyaring itu sampai kacamatnya pecah.

"Kau kembali, Levi.." ucap Erwin dengan senyum sambil memegang helm seperti yang ada di anime sword art online, sepertinya Erwin meminjam alat itu dari Kirito untuk dicobakan kepadanya. Levi terdiam, walau dirinya sudah kembali pulang, tapi hatinya masih terasa hampa, dia sangat kehilangan Yamato.

"Erwin, apa pertunjukanmu sudah selesai?!" bisik Hanji pelan, Erwin menggelang pelan.

"Masih ada satu lagi, lihat saja nanti.."

Angin se'poi'-se'poi' menyapu poni milik lelaki terkuat itu, menampakkan luka memar akibat sendal jepit yang membuatnya pingsan atau terkena meriam supernya Yamato, dia tak tahu yang mana satu.

Levi mengusap luka yang mengingatkannya akan Naval Base yang ia cintai. Ia ingat bagaimana Yamato menangis dihadapannya, Ooyodo yang tersenyum padanya, Kongou yang energik memeluk dirinya, Akashi yang malu-malu menyampaikan laporannya, Musashi yang datar seperti dirinya, Nagato yang membawa pulang hoppou ke Naval Base, Mutsu ninarubeem, Bismarck kapal kebanggaannya setelah Yamato, Prinz Uegan nun langka, Isokaze, Akizuki, Teruzuki yang belum dilihat wajahnya, dan para Kantai musume lainnya yang sangat ia cintai, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi.

Hanji dan Erwin masih Asyik mengobrol sampai datangnya seorang gadis cantik yang menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi.. Apa Levi Heichou ada?!" ucapnya malu-malu.

Levi terbelalak, suara gadis ini, suara lembut yang sangat ia kenali. Ia pun segera menoleh kearah gadis tinggi yang berpakaian serafuku dan memakai payung dan memiliki rambut sangat panjang yang diikatnya, ia kini tengah membawa sebuah kotak cincin. Seolah dunia bersinar terang, seperti scane saat seorang Laksamana mengawini kanmusunya.

"Aku membawa cincin untukmu, Teitoku..."

* * *

END

pyuh, akhirnya tamat juga.. gimana semua? Cerita saya bagus ngak?! Pasti ngak ya.. huhuuu Ya udah..

Bye-Bye.. (/~3~)/


End file.
